Generally, automotive glass window systems include one or more windows that are moveable in a substantially vertical direction. In order to improve both the aerodynamic and aesthetic characteristics of a vehicle, attempts have been made to eliminate the inboard offset of such glass windows. Complete elimination of the offset is known as pursuing a substantially “flush” relationship between the glass windows with the adjacent body and trim surfaces.
Previous attempts to obtain such a flush relationship have been stymied by inadequate guiding and sealing systems that allow the glass window to remain stable during the substantially vertical motion. Inadequate guiding and sealing systems cause the glass window to be prone to chucking while driving on rough road and binding during typical glass function cycling. Additional problems include glass “blow-out” due to wind flow vortex around the glass that causes a pressure differential and sucking of the glass outboard and away from the guiding and sealing system.
Accordingly, a vehicle flush glass design is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.